As operators are aware, vehicles used for carrying loads and towing, whether they be automobiles, pick-up trucks, vans or the like, frequently have a conventional side view mirror which does not enable the driver to see to the rear. These original equipment mirrors, so-called because they are standard equipment supplied by the manufacturer of the vehicle, are not laterally adjustable between extended and retracted positions. This driver inability to see to the rear is particularly acute where, for instance, an extra wide tow or load is involved such as a boat trailer, trailer home, camping trailer or high and wide load of whatever nature. Campers on the bed of pick-up trucks are another example. These loads are most often not only wide but long and the standard side mounted mirror simple does not permit an adequate line of vision to the rear of the load or tow. In addition, such mirrors often vibrate in their mounting, causing blurred vision.
After-market side mounted mirror assemblies have been proposed in an attempt to solve the aforementioned problems. Such mirror assemblies provide for lateral adjustability between extended and retracted positions. However, these proposed devices suffer from one or more difficulties. One such difficulty of one proposed solution is that the original equipment mirror stem must be severed to enable a replacement attachment to be substituted for the mirror stem. Some proposed solutions require the use of a mirror mounting that attaches to the vehicle at two or three points, rather than at just one point. Other proposed solutions require a the use of a complicated mounting structure to achieve the desired lateral adjustability. Still other proposed solutions do not permit the mirror location to be adjusted by the driver from the driver's seat while the vehicle is in motion.